Don't Ever Do it Again
by poisonx8
Summary: What happens when Eve makes a stupid move and pisses off the Boy Genius Reid? *Lemon*


**Hello my lovelies. While on my Supernatural binge marathon an idea struck me for a quick fic…"Quick"…it's not even one for Supernatural. Not sure how this came about. A little from watching supernatural, a little from reading fics, but without further adieu here we are. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Eve Desrosiers**

* * *

"Eve!" Spencer screamed as he saw her hit the floor. The raven haired beauty lay on the floor face down not moving a muscle.

"Suspects cuffed, Agent down. Paramedic on stand-by coming out now." Morgan frantically whispered into his mic attached to his Kevlar. He knew Eve had her bullet proof vest on, but there had been so much chaos no one was sure where she had been hit. "Hotch!" Morgan yelped in a random direction, and shaking Spencer from his frozen state.

"Eve!" Hotch barked while marching, very scarily, towards his subordinates. Eve was the only member of the team who Hotch called by her first name, because he wasn't very good at French. With a last name like Desrosiers, only Emily could pronounce it without completely butchering it.

"Careful." Morgan sighed as Spencer gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her over. Everyone let out a sigh when they saw the bullets had been caught by her Kevlar.

"What happened?" Hotch demanded as he looked between Morgan and Reid.

"We followed Walker here and we were going to go in, but Morgan insisted on waiting for back up. I should've stopped her." Reid whispered, trying to take the blame for you.

"No Hotch, Spencer told me not to go in without back up. Morgan saw his partner through the window. We were right, Baker is his partner. I didn't listen to Spence and Morgan and I went charging in. They followed me and saved my ass." Eve admitted looked at the bullets in her Kevlar vest.

"Eve. That was about the most irresponsible thing you have ever done. We will discuss this when we get back to Quantico." Hotch glared. "You're lucky only Walker open fired on you and your boyfriend and Morgan were there to stop them." Hotch sighed. His eyes softened and he smirked slightly at the word boyfriend. Eve knew Hotch was going to tear her a new one when they got back to Quantico and expecting him he would question whether her's and Spencer's relationship would jeopardize any field work, naturally she would say of course not and he would believe her of course. Eve thought the reprimands were over when Hotch stood up and Morgan yanked her to her feet slowly. Spencer stood up glared at her and walked out the building. Eve gave Morgan a worried look and he sighed, shook his head and threw an arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way while following behind Reid.

The ride back to the hotel was a bad one to say the least. Eve followed Spencer back to the room they shared and she gave Morgan a sigh as he unlocked the door that connected to their room. He mouthed good luck before shutting the door behind him. Spencer unlocked the door and Eve slowly followed him inside. She thought back to all the times they had shared a room together on a case. They had been together for almost two and a half years now and a couple weeks ago they finally decided they might as well share a room together. Everyone knew they were together and everyone knew they wouldn't let personal business interfere with any case work. So why not save money and shove the two geniuses in a room together. Only Eve wasn't feeling very much like a genius today.

"Spencer I-" Eve was cut off by Spencer when he grabbed her by her arms, pushed her roughly against the back of the door and slammed his lips to hers in a rough kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise as Spencer hastily slipped his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. This wasn't Spencer. Spencer didn't kiss with such force. Sure he was passionate, but this was downright wild.

"Eve. I told you not to fucking go in there and you were shot. You were fucking shot. Not once. Five times." Spencer grinded out in frustration while keeping his eyes glued to her dark brown ones.

"You're exaggerating." Eve sighed. She instantly regretted what she said when she saw Spencer walk over to a bag and yank out her Kevlar vest.

"Oh am I?" He spat as he threw the vest on the bed. There on the blue material were five bullet holes with the bullets still lodged in place. "What's that then? I'm pretty sure I can count."

Eve opened her mouth to speak again but this time Spencer grabbed her and threw her on the bed. He kicked the vest off the bed and climbed on top of her short figure. Her eyes widened again as she stared at Spencer hovering over her with a look of pure anger burning behind her eyes. This was a new side of Spencer and she was definitely not used to it. She liked it though, in fact to her surprise, it even turned her on a bit. Spencer let out another sigh before crashing his lips to hers again. She bit back a moan as he kissed the spot right below her ear and nibbled on the lobe while running his hands up and down her sides. He kissed down her neck, to her collarbone and stopped right at the valley where her shirt stopped.

"Sp-Spencer." Eve whimpered. He pulled her shirt off and glared at the bruises that decorated her abdomen. Spencer looked into her eyes briefly before placing a gently kiss on each bruise.

"I could have lost you." Spencer breathed out. "I hate that feeling Evelyn." She shivered at Spencer's use of her full name and let out another sigh as he licked a thick trail from her abdomen back up to the side of her neck. He nipped and licked all around her neck and shoulders while pulling each bra strap down her shoulders with his teeth. He reached behind her and unhooked the contraption, pulling it off and tossing it aside. She gasped as her chest was exposed to the cool air and watched Spencer's eyes glisten with mischief as he saw her nipples pucker from the cold.

Eve tried with another apology, but was stopped when Spencer took her right puckered bud in his hot mouth and sucked hard while kneading her other bosom roughly. She moaned a little louder and Spencer let out a small smirk before remembering what he was aiming for. He saw her life flash before her eyes and he intended to drink in her very existence tonight.

"Don't. Speak." Spencer hissed out, pulling her breast out of his mouth with a wet pop.

Eve whimpered at his tone, and it was replaced with another moan as Spencer yanked off her pants and palmed her wet center through her thin panties. She looked down at him and saw the concentration on his face. If she hadn't figured out what he was up to she would have laughed at the expression on his face.

"So damn beautiful." Spencer murmured while trailing a long finger down the middle of her folds. She bucked her hips towards him and let out a loud whimper. "Nuh, uh uh." He admonished pushing her hips back down. You tormented me this afternoon, I torment you tonight." Spencer slyly smiled. Her fear was confirmed. He was going to make her pay in the worst way possible.

Spencer yanked off her panties roughly and threw the now, trash pile of fabric to the side. She stared at her boyfriend in more disbelief. Where the hell had this Spencer come from? Right, when she had scared him half to death, probably more after she got shot. Spencer stared at Eve naked and wide open before him. He threw her legs over her shoulder and shoved his face right into her soaking wet core. She let out a yelp as she felt his long tongue lick an agonizingly slow trail from her hole to her clit. Eve bucked her hips towards his face begging for more friction to relieve her aching core.

"First, I'm going to eat your pussy, mainly because I haven't done this for some time. Then, I'm going to show you how much I love you. After, if you're still awake, we can talk." Spencer spoke fast before plunging his face back between her legs. She squirmed as his tongue darted in and out of her hot wet opening and screamed when he flicked his tongue against the tip of her clit. He held down her hips and bit the inside of her thigh, signaling for her to settle down. She whimpered and pushed her hips into the mattress to try and get away from Spencer's mouth, her now extremely sensitive core needed a brief break from him. He yanked her hips towards his face and plunged two fingers in her opening quite roughly. She screamed and arched her back as he pumped her pussy at a moderately fast pace and flicked his tongue roughly against her clit. She saw stars and tightened her thighs around his shoulders. She was hitting her high and she was going to hit it hard. She gripped the sheets underneath her and braced for the climax. Spencer knew she was coming close and held back a smirk at his next move. He stopped all movement and listened to her strangled, frustrated cry.

"Hush. Not yet Evelyn." Spencer spoke swiftly, there he goes with the full name thing.

"Let me have my turn." Evelyn begged, sitting up slightly leaning against her forearms. Normally Spencer would not turn down her sucking him up, but he knew full well how capable she was with her mouth and he would lose his control if he let her have him. He shook his head and pulled off his shirt. Spencer gripped both her wrists in his large hand and pinned them above her head. That was something he'd never done before and Eve had to admit it turned her on even more. Spencer crashed his lips to hers and nipped, sucked and then bit down hard on her bottom lip. He unbuckled his pants and quickly pulled them off to the side with the rest of the clothing. Spencer held both her small hands in one of his large hands and gripped the base of his dick in his other hand. He pushed her legs apart and rubbed his dick up and down her dripping wet pussy. Eve thrashed against his restraint letting out one moan after the other. He looked at her flushed expression and smacked her clit with the tip of his dick. That action was enough to almost push her over the edge, but thanks to his calculations he knew how much force to use to keep her at bay.

"Spencer." Eve cried out in frustration. He gave her a blank expression and pushed his face back between her legs. He knew how much she loved having him go down on her. He loved how sensitive she was, he could use it to her advantage. He licked her clit and shoved three fingers into her sopping wet core. He tried a new experiment and hoped it would have the reaction he wanted. He latched his entire mouth onto her clit and sucked long and hard while pumping in and out of her at a fast rate. She screamed and let out a long moan as he concentrated his mouth on just the little bud, and made him mouth smaller around it. He sucked hard and fast like he was drinking out of a water bottle. Three more pumps and stars exploded behind her eyes. "Ahhh fuck. Oh, Oh Sp-Spencer. SPENCER!" She screamed as she came like a fountain. Spencer stuck his tongue in her opening against his fingers and lapped up everything. Before she could even catch her breath he slammed his dick in her tight core and gripped her hips as tight as possible without hurting her, even though he was sure these would cause bruises later.

"Fuck." Spencer breathed as she tried to rock her hips against his. "Don't. You. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again." Spencer emphasized each word with a thrust and smacked her ass, the sound resonated through the room and left a red hand print. He twitched his hip and changed the angle. They both moaned at the new depth and knew they were going to end up climaxing together. "Dammit Eve."

"Ahh. Spencer! Oh fuck. Spence. I'm gonna.-" Spencer quickly reached down and flicked her bud while pumping into her at a harder and faster rate.

"Evelyn. Come for me baby." He rasped out. That was enough to throw Eve over the edge. One hard thrust and one quick flick and she came undone at the seams.

"SPENCER!" She screamed as she came all over his dick. Her pussy tightened around his thick dick and soon he came behind her spurting his seed deep in her walls. He groaned as she tightened more and milked him to his last drop.

"Evelyn." He sighed rolling off her and pulling her body flush against him.

"Spencer. I'm sorry." She cried, the fact that she could have died had finally hit her and she cracked.

"I'm not mad anymore. Please don't cry. Did I scare you?" Spencer asked gently. Eve relaxed as she felt the normal Spencer return. She shook her head and pressed her face into his chest.

"No. I kind of would like you to do it lovingly this time." She whispered.

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

"Make love to me this time. I can't take another hard fuck, as much as I like it. Can we make love?"

"Of Course baby."

"Please don't." They heard Morgan scream from the other room. They looked over and realized the door connecting their rooms was slightly ajar. She giggled and watched Spencer blush before laying her head against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes holding her tightly.


End file.
